malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-River Fort
Two-River Fort was a fortress which was located at the northern end of Two-River Pass.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.62 In the early days of the formation of the Malazan Empire, Two-River Pass connected the rich northern provinces of the lands of Quon Tali with the southernmost territories of Nom Purge. The twin cities of Quon and Tali were ancient enemies of Nom Purge, and their interminable conflictsKellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.6/9 required that any armed forces coming or going needed to transverse Two-River Pass and to go past Two-River Fort. Due to the strategic location of the fort, both sides had, at one time or another, controlled the fortress in the pass. These frequent changes of control discouraged either side from "sinking any resources" into Two-River Fort's upkeep or improvement. As would be expected, this resulted in an installation which was dilapidated, inconvenient, and of questionable utility as an effective stronghold.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.63-64 Two-River Fort, at this time, was surrounded by a palisade of tall pointed logs - whose rotten condition made them almost more of a danger to defenders who kept watch upon them than to attackers of the fort. A central stone tower was essentially a hollow three-story cylinder, as all of the internal flooring and joists had long since been burned away.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.62-64 One would-be defender of Two-River Fort viewed the old keep as indefensible and had been so for a hundred years.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.10 In Kellanved's Reach Two-River Fort came into play again when there was in progress an intended incursion into Quon Tali territory of a Nom Purge expeditionary force commanded by High General Elath Lallind.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.6 A garrison of Purge regulars had been installed in the fort under the command of Prevost Jeral.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.62 When the Nom Purge army ran afoul of an unexpected ambush of Quon Talian forces, mercenary commander, Orjin Samarr - in service to the Purge throne - managed to successfully disengage his troop from the melee. Orjin decided that the logical place for the scattered Purge forces to rally would have to be Two-River Fort, despite all of its drawbacks.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.11 Orjin and his troop of several hundred arrived two days later at the fort and was invited inside by Prevost Jeral. After discussing the existing situation, Orjin broke the news to the Prevost that he outranked her. Fortunately, Orjin and the Prevost turned out to have similar goals and they soon agreed upon a plan to deal with the Quon Talian forces which were not far behind Orjin's troop, heading towards Nom Purge via Two-River Pass. This being so, the Quon Talian army would encounter Two-River Fort - as it was the final fortress between the pass and Purge territory.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.62-64 Eventually, the Quon Talians arrived at the pass and proceeded along it to Two-River Fort. The thirty thousand strong Quon Talian expeditionary force was led by Commander Renquill, who stopped at the fort to talk to Orjin about who he was and what he was doing there. After an exchange of barbed remarks, Renquill decided to leave Two-River Fort surrounded by a group of seven hundred of his medium infantry with orders to starve out Orjin and the Purge defenders of the fort. As it happened, events did not proceed as Renquill expected and the Commander had to deal with a catastrophic situation engineered by Orjin and the Prevost. The defenders of the fort took advantage of the confusion to leave the fort and to clamber up the eastern slope of Two-River Pass to rejoin the Prevost and the rest of the Purge forces - Two-River Fort having served its purpose.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.99-104 Notes and references Category:Fortresses Category:Quon Tali